Push carts of different designs are well-known. Even carts or trucks with stair-climbing assemblies have been used in the past. Typical of these carts are those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,132,069; 2,715,533; 2,736,564; 2,770,310; 2,793,868; 3,370,664; and 3,420,540. All of these references disclose structures which are quite complex in construction and have limited use beyond climbing of stairs. Moreover, because they are complex, they require considerable effort to maneuver and to handle. None of these patents shows or suggests a utility cart of simple and rugged construction suitable for home or other use which is not only collapsible to a compact shape but has removable baskets in addition to a stair-climbing capability. A need exists for such a cart because of the many household and other chores that can readily be carried out but are left undone or are done hapharzardly because of the lack of a simple utility cart to ease the burden of performing such chores.